


Save Me?

by Yaoilishus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Grisha Yeager, Asshole Grisha Yeager, Bottom Eren Yeager, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dead Carla, Dom Levi, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren gay af, GOD..., Gay Eren Yeager, Gay Sex, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, He will kill you, Kinda, Levi is protective, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Not sorry at all, Seme Levi, Sorry Not Sorry, Submissive Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Uke Eren Yeager, Why Did I Write This?, bottom Eren forever, he'll kill him to, help me, i guess, never bottom Levi, sub eren, tired of shit, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilishus/pseuds/Yaoilishus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's a worker at the Colossal Cafe at the age of 23. Eren refuses to go by the last name Jeager but instead he uses his deceased mother's last name, Magnolia. But Eren's father is not all to please with that. He wants Eren to take over the 'family business'. But when a mysterious black haired man walks into Eren's life, Eren's fastly disappearing hope starts to grow again. Will this man be able to save Eren from a fate he doesn't want? Or make it worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Curse theses tables. Curse people who can't clean up after themselves because their are too lazy. 

You can do this Eren. Just two more hours and you are free to go. Oh who am I kindling? I've already had 5 people group my ass. And now I have someone staring at my ass. Leave my butt alone!

I can do this. I can do this. I can do this! 

"Eren. You're going to put a dent in the table." Armin called from behind the counter. 

"Sorry." I nervously laughed and let go of the table. If only they knew. 

The door opened to the cafe with a ding of a tiny bell. 

"Welcome to the Colossal Cafe. How may I help you?" I said turning to the man that stood in front of the glass door. 

"Is there a corner booth?" The man said so monotone like it was almost scary. 

"Yes. Right thss way, Sir." I lead the shorter man to one of the corner booths. 

I realized how short this man was. I started looking at him out of the corner of my eye so he wouldn't notice me looking. He had a really nice black suit on with a white button up shirt and a crimson red tie. He also had really nice black shoes on. His hair was black and had an under cut with a black hat that had a red trim around the base. All together he was a good looking man. 

"Right here, sir." I said and he nodded and took a seat in the very corner of the booth. 

"Is there anything you would like, sir?" 

"Some tea would be nice." He said pulling out some paperwork from the inside of his suit. 

"What type of tea would you like?" 

"What do you have?" He asked pulling out a pen from the other side of his suit. 

"Well, we do have some green tea. We also have our own special tea  well made by yours truly." I laughed a little and pointed at myself with my pen I had. 

"I'll try your tea then. We'll see how good this tea is." He said looking up from his paperwork. 

"Alrighty then." I wrote down on my pad 'special tea'. "Anything else with that, sir?" I asked.

"No. But thank you." He replied.

"Ok. I'll be back with your tea in a minute." I said waving my pen in the air. 

I walked away from the man to the counter where Armin was helping a person with brown hair that was put up in a messy ponytail. Who ever it was they had Armin's full attention. For when I walked past him he didn't even nodded to me like he normally does. 

  "Hey, Armin." I said trying to get his attention away from the brown haired person in front of him. 

"Hmm?" He finally looked over at me. 

"Could you..  never mind. I'll do it later." I said changing my mind about asking him to do something. He seems busy anyways. 

"You sure, Eren?" He said turning to me. 

"Yeah. It's nothing anyways." I replied to him. 

"Ok. If you say so." He said turning back to the person he was talking to before. 

I got to work on the tea that the black haired man asked for. As I finished up the tea I grabbed a tea cup from the cupboard and put it up on the counter to pour the tea into. Once that was done I grabbed a napkin with Scandinavian like design on it. I thought it was pretty. But that might be just me. 

I walked over, carefully not to bump into anyone and spill, to where the black haired male sat. 

"Here you go, sir. One cup of 'special tea'." I chuckled and handed him the tea cup. 

"Thank you." He hummed quietly and took a sip. 

"This isn't bad at all. How did you make this?" The man asked looking up from his tea and paperwork.

"That's my secret!" I said, happy that he liked it. 

"No drugs, right?" He raised a thin eyebrow at me. 

"No. Unless someone slipped it into my tea supplies." I hummed quietly to myself. 

He nods taking another sip of his tea. He goes back to the paperwork he was working on earlier. 

I'll leave him be now. Anyways, I have work to do. I walked towards the front door before I see three tall men walk in. 

"Armin." I said through my teeth as I tried to continue smiling. I probably looked like I was about kill someone.

Armin looks up from the counter and sees the men. He sighs and walks in their direction. I saw him talk them. Well, try. They just pushed him aside. Pushed a little too much because Armin fell down onto his ass. Poor guy. 

They walked towards me and surrounded me, as best as three men could.

"What do you want? You aren't even allowed in here anymore." I said with my arms crossed over my chest, smile gone.

"You know why we are here." The guy to my right said. 

"The answer is no. For the last time no. This is my life. You know what? Tell him this. Fuck off. Leave me alone. I don't want you in my life. Goodbye." I tried to walk away.

The man behind me grabbed the collar of the back of my shirt, dragging me back and he pulls me up off my feet.

"You don't have a say in this. You're coming with us weather you like it or not." After that he throws me over his shoulder. 

"Hey! What-what are you doing?! Put me down!" I slammed my fist onto his shoulder. He just chuckled at me. 

They all started towards the door. But the man from the corner booth stepped in front of the door. He had his hat on from earlier. It was tilted so you couldn't see his face. 

"Hey. Get out of the way. We have work to do." The man to the left said. 

"You didn't hear the boy then. Let me said it for him again." The man looked up so you could see his eyes, which seemed to glow under the shadow of his hat. "Put him down." 

The men froze and looked at him in disbelief. "Why?" The man holding me over his shoulder asked, shifting me on his shoulder. 

"The boy obviously doesn't want to be held. So put him down." This man is my hero. 

"We are under direct orders to bring him back home. We aren't going to put him down. Not. Yet anyways." The man to the right said.

"Home?! That place is far from home. I hope it burns down with you three in it." I growled at them and they just chuckled at me. I hate them so much. 

"You're feistier than usual." The one holding me says squeezing my ass. 

I let out a strangled squeak. "I swear to the goddesses, sometimes..." I take a deep breath. 

"What's wrong? Not used to this treatment? Of course you are. I'm sure Mr. Jeager misses the money you make him." I bit the man's shoulder as hard as I could and I get a satisfying yelp from him. 

"You little shit!" He yells. 

Both any of us could react the corn booth man grabbed the one on the left and flipped him over his shoulder.  Left man let out a grunt and was out as he laid on the floor. The rest of us looked at him in shock. How did he manage to flip a guy twice his size over his shoulder. 

"I don't like to repeat myself. Put the boy down." No one more. Probably still in shock. 

"Tony." The man holding me said to the guy on the right. Tony just nodded. 

Tony steps forward cracking his knuckles. "Go on Troy. You get him to the boss. I hold this guy off for as long as I can." Tony got into a fighting stance, ready to fight the corner booth man. If I were Tony I would have ran with my tail between my legs. Corned booth man wasn't only fast but strong. 

Troy nodded and I made a very manly squealing noise as Troy jump out one of the glass windows shattering it. Troy ran to a gray van and open the sliding door on the side and throw me in. 

He climbed in and grabs some rope and duct tape before closing the door and locking it. He grabbed my legs and tied them together as I clawed at him trying to get him off of me. He shoves my face into the floor of the van and tied my hands together. He than flips me over and duct tapes my mouth shut. I glare at him and a muffled growl comes out. 

He climbs into the front seat and starts the engine of the van. I groan as he slams on the gas pedal making me slide back and slam me head on the metal side. 

I try to look for a widow to look out but no luck. 

"You piece of shit. When we get back home you are going to be in so much trouble. Mr. Jeager is not happy as it is for you leaving." Troy says driving at a normal speed now. I don't need a window to know where we are going.  

That place is where I was born. That place is where I was raised. I call it hell. The people that work for Mr. Jeager call it Home. 

A/N: Aye! Who missed me! I'm back and with a new story too. I'm liking it so far and am looking forward to writing more of this. My other stories ('Fuck This Shit' and 'Cook Me a Meal, Dear') I'll start writing right away. As in right after I post on Instagram that I'm back. So. I won't keep you all. I'll get to it. Comments, stars (Wattpad), favorites and follows (Fanfiction) motivate me! Till next time my Yaoiers!


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at the man on the ground. Probably going to bleed to death. I crouch down next to the dying man and grab him by the hair. He winced and let out a groan. 

"Where'd they go?" I calmly asked the man. 

He spit at me and growled. "Like hell I'll tell you anything."

I let him drop to the ground and kicked him in the stomach a few times as he let some blood come out of his mouth. 

"H-hey!" I turn around to see a small petite boy with blonde hair. His fists were clenched by his side. 

"Give Eren back you ass!" Hearing such language from such a petite boy was surprising. He looks so mad so I stand to the side. It seems that this boy knows the kid who was taken away. He nodded to me in thanks for me standing by and letting him do what he wants.

What I saw next surprised me again. This boy with a kind smile and small giggles could be heard from even if you were far away was... Kicking, punching and cursing under his breath to the man on the ground. 

"Why can't you just leave Eren fucking alone?! He doesn't want anything to do with that pathetic excuse of a father!" Eren's father couldn't be who I think it is. Could it? The man does have a child but I thought he kill them along with his wife. 

She was a good friend of mine and I was pissed when I heard about that. We went to a war, I guess you call it that. Couldn't do much since we're Mafias and we aren't all well liked by the government. Not that anyone cares what they say anymore. After all my Mafia takes in so many and that includes their people. I'm not as cruel as most bosses are but I still have to put my foot down on somethings. I didn't really pick this life. My uncle did for me. I wasn't happy about it but now I'm just fine with it. 

I put a hand on the boy's shoulder and he looked at me still mad. He sighed and walked a little ways away from the man and crossed his arms. I walked on over to him to ask him some questions. If I want to get back at Jaeger. 

"What is Eren's last name?"

"It's M-" 

"No. Not his mother's. His father's." I stop him. I need to know his father's not his mother's. 

"...." He was quiet for a bit.. "It's Jeager..."

We both are quiet for a bit as I process what he said. If he was Jeager's then why is he going by a different last name?

"Why is it that he has different last name then his father?" I asked the blonde boy softly knowing this could be a ruff topic. 

"He... He didn't want to be known Mr. Jeager's son. Eren hate that man with a fiery passion. He did kill his mother when he was little after all." The boy was hesitate to say anything at first but I let him have his time before he had replied to me quietly. 

"May I ask what his mother's name is? I have a feeling I know who it is but I want to know for sure." I had to deal with so many things like this. I'm getting to good at this I swear. 

"... Her name was Carla Magnolia.." I knew it.  
"Thank you." I patted him on the head and made my way to the dying man forgotten in the moment. 

"Wait!" 

I turned around to face the boy who had called out to me. 

"What's going to happen with Eren?" His soft and quiet response to my turning to him made me think for a moment. He did look a bit like his mom now that I thought about it. Not quite but he has the hair for sure. 

"I... don't know yet. I have to find him and everything. I'm pretty sure I'll take him under my wing." I didn't know what I was going to with the kid after I saved him and killed his father (A/N: Levi hates Mr. Jeager's guts for many reasons). I just might take him in and teach him my ways. If he's like his mother that is.

"I just say that you might want to be a bit aware that he has some the anger issues. The scratch marks on the tables can justify that." The boy said looking over at a table next to him. 

I chuckled and he looked at me confused. "Sounds just like Carla for you. You didn't really want to mess with her. She was quite the fighter. I just wonder why she let that man use her. Still a question unsolved to this day." I shook my head sadly at the thought. 

"Wait. You knew her?" The blond's head turned to the side like a curious dog.

"Yes I did. She was a good friend of mine. Used to be apart of SR (A/N: Scott Regiment). She told me one that she had to do something about the Zerstörer(1). So one day she left us and never came back. But I heard about what Mr. Jeager did to her. I also heard rumor that he had a kid. Now I know part of what happened..." I explained part of what I knew to the blond. Ok. I can't calling him blond and stuff. 

"Oi, kid. What's your name?" I asked. 

He chuckled a bit. "I guess with all that happened we don't even know each other's names. I'm Armin. You are?" The boy, Armin, replied rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Levi. Levi Ackerman. Leader of the Scott Regiment, kid." I said pulling a flip phone out of my pocket from my suit jacket. 

"The Scott Regimen? Leader? Ackerman?! No way that's true." I merely nodded to him and flipped my phone open and speed dial my niece, Mikasa. 

The phone rang 2 times before she picked it up. "Hello?" 

"Mikasa. I need you to call the others in for a meeting." I look at Armin and saw him standing off to the side looking away from me. Respectful kid. "And I'm gonna be bring someone new with me." I said looking at the ceiling. 

"And whom may that be?" Mikasa replied slowly. Though that was in her nature. 

"You'll have to wait and see." I heard a small huff from the other side of the line. 

"At least tell me what the meeting is for. You know everyone going to want to know what's going on." She did have a point. 

"Something to do with Carla that came up. Jeager is up to something again." I felt my blood boil at the thought of 'Mr. Jeager' but I kept it down. I'll have time for it some other time. 

"Jeager? Great. The asshole going to get his ass kicked?" I chuckled at what she said and looked down to the wall and glared at it as evil like smile formed on my face.

"Of course." 

A/n: My. I'm horrible at updating. I'm hoping in the summer I'll be able to do more. But I'm getting a job so don't know how much time I'm gonna have to write. Anyways. I'm gonna put 'Cook Me A Meal, Dear' on hold until one of the other two ('Save Me?' and 'Fuck This Shit') is done. It's hard running 3 stories at once. I'm not giving up on 'Cook Me A Meal, Dear' so don't worry. These two stories seem more popular. That and I love writing these 2 :3 Well, if your wondering where the customers are in the story (Save Me?) there won't many there and the ones that were left through the back door (since stuff like this happens alot in their city) right after Levi got up. Anywho. Comments, likes, favorites, or whatever is on the site I'm using will motivate me :3 Till next time (in 'Fuck This Shit') my Yaoiers :) (1359 words)


End file.
